My new life
by nelle.wilson.4
Summary: After rushing to Volterra to save Edward, Bella doesnt forgive and forget. She had a new life, family and new powers, will things go smothly for Bella though?
1. Chapter 1

"Remember Bella; go straight to the clock tower." Alice ordered and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered and run off to find Edward. I thought vampires were smart? Idiots. I just got there in time but he wouldn't move. "Move! Move you idiot! Now! Get out of the sun!" I growled at him and he gasped.

"Amazing. They are very good. It was painless." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not dead idiot. I am alive." I said slowly and he opened his eyes and went to hug me but I moved out of the way. "No! You lost that right when you left me." I said and two men in black coats came around the corner.

"Felix, Dimitri, I am no longer in need of your service." He said.

"Of course but Aro wants to see you." One said.

"Of course but the Bella goes. Bella, go in joy the festival" he ordered me and one of the guys started to talk but I cut him off. "Fuck off. Don't tell me what to do! Plus I want to meet the three kings." I said and the other vampires looked stunned. "Oh my god! Shut up!" I ordered Edward when he started to open his mouth.

"Felix, Dimitri, Aro sent me to retrieve you." I heard a cruel but childlike female voice called out.

"Jane." They greeted her. So this was Jane, one of the witch twins.

"Let's go." She ordered and I walked with her and growled at Edward when he tried to take my hand.

"Fuck off!" I said and heard Felix snigger. "Something funny?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Persistent isn't he?" He said and I laughed.

"He is a bit." I said and we finished the walk in silence. We came to a big set of doors and Edward tried to grab my hand again so I whipped around and grabbed my lighter. "Try it again, I dare you!" I said in a deathly calm voice before putting my lighter away. I saw Janes approving glance and smirked.

"You wouldn't hurt me, love" he said and I turned to him, pulling my lighter out. Again.

"Oh, really? Do you actually believe that?" I said and at his nod I scoffed. "And I thought vampires were smart. I guess not." I said and turned to keep walking when he grabbed my wrist. I froze, fighting with my power, and I had nearly won, when I heard his next comment.

"You are my mate, you will obey me, got it!" I stopped fighting with my powers and felt my wrist heat up, he wouldn't to let go. I felt my hands heat up even further and I knew that in half a minuet, they would light with flames in my signature colour for when I was mad; Black.

"Back off! I will light you're ass on fire, if you don't let go!" I snarled and I felt him shudder, but he still didn't let go. I felt my arms get even hotter before they lit on fire. He screamed but I couldn't let go.

"Izzy! It's okay, let go, let go." I heard a soothing voice whisper and looked up, into the eyes of Jane.

"It's okay?" I asked in a small voice and she nodded.

"It's okay." She whispered and I slowly let go of Edwards's hand. I looked at Jane and she nodded. She helped me stand, and we walked in to the throne room and stopped in front of three thrones.

"Masters," Jane said and Felix and Dimitri did too.

"Kings." I said and bowing, which shocked everyone.

"Hello dear. What's your name?" Aro said.

"Well, I'm sure you already know, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Izzy." I said and he grinned. "Oh, and FYI it probably wont work." I said and he tried but it didn't work.

"Jane?" He said and she looked up.

"Yes master?" She said.

"I wonder would your gift work on her?" he said and I grinned.

"NO!" Edward roared and I rounded on him.

"That's it! Shut the fuck up! It is not up to you! You do not make my choices, you do not own me. So shut up!" I yelled at him and he winced but backed down. "Jane? If you will?" I said and she grinned.

"This might hurt a little," she said and I smirked.

"Oh of course. Only a little." I grinned and she giggled. She looked frustrated then proud.

"Nothing." Jane said and I smiled at her she looked shocked then smiled back. Then I got an idea.

"King Aro? May I try something? I think I know how to let you read me." I said and Aro looked delighted.

"Of course my dear!" He said and I walked up to him, Jane at my side. I held out my hand and Aro grabbed it. I concentrated on letting Aro read my thoughts and slowly Aro's face broke out in a smile. "Magnificent. Amazing. How?" He said and I smiled.

"I think I am a shield. I simply concentrated on letting you read my mind and you could." I said and Jane looked like she wanted to hug me so I smiled encouragingly and she slowly hugged me. I hugged her back with all my strength and I felt a sob go through her. "Master Aro? Is there someplace I can talk to Jane privately?" I asked him and her nodded. He picked us up and took us to a big room with a bed.

"These are my private chambers."

"Thank you master Aro." I said and pushed my shield away and grabbed his hand. He gasped at my thoughts.

"Really?" He asked and I smiled.

"Really, you guys are already my family. Jane is my sister and Felix and Alec my brother. You are my uncle, if you would have me. Then I would love to." I said shyly and he hugged me.

"Oh my niece. Of course we would love to. I must talk to my brothers." He said and with that he was gone.

"Jane, sister? What is troubling you?" I whispered and hugged her against the headboard. "Sister? Please tell me." I whispered and she snuggled into my chest.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." She sobbed brokenly and I hugged her tighter.

"Oh, sweetheart, never. Never! I don't abandon my family, especially not my sister. Jane, look at me. Jane Volturi! Look at me this instance!" I ordered sharply and she looked at me. "Listen here, and listen well! You are my sister. I am not leaving you! Now, tell me what is wrong. Why did you think I was going to leave?" I asked and she looked down. I put my hand under her jaw and made her looked at me.

"I-i thought you would leave me because I showed weakness." She whispered and my heart broke.

"Jane, how did you show weakness? Please explain to me." I said and she slowed her sobbing.

"I broke down! I sobbed, and people saw! I showed emotion! I showed weakness!" She sobbed and I did the human equivalent of a growl.

"No! Showing emotion, sobbing, even breaking down, does not equal weakness. It means that you've been through something bad, but you survived, you kept going." I said a Jane smiled at me.

"That means a lot to me Izzy." She said and I smiled.

"Now, why did you sob in the first place?" I asked and she looked down. "It's okay Jane, you can talk to me." I whispered, hurt that she didn't trust me.

"I know, it's just-" she started but I stopped her.

"Hang on a second. Is there somewhere we can go that the other vampires wont hear us?" I asked and she nodded. "Master Aro? We will be back. We just go to get some privacy." I said in a normal voice knowing he can hear me.

"Okay!" He called out. "Jane, don't break her." He said and I giggled. I hopped on her back and she ran into the forest. After five minuets she stopped we were on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"This is where I go, if I want privacy." She whispered. We sat with our legs dangling over the edge. "My whole life, I've never had anyone other than Alec, never thought I needed anyone, then you come walking up, yelling at a vampire, and calling master Aro, king, and, I wished I had a friend, a sister, for the first time in my life, I wished for a friend. But I thought why would she, a sweet, sassy human, want to be friends with me, a mean, cruel vampire? She wouldn't. And my hope was crushed. But then you let me hug you, and I thought that maybe you would want to me my friend. And I was the happiest I had ever been. And I broke down. Do you want to be my friend?" She whispered and I hugged her.

"No. I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your sister. If you'll have me?" I said and she gasped.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded grinning. She jumped up, pulling me with her and hugged me. "I have a sister, I have a sister!" She sung and I giggled.

"Jane, we better get back. But remember, no matter what, no matter when or where, you can always talk to me, about anything. Okay?" I said and she smiled.

"Okay. Hop on sister!" She said and I jumped on her back and she ran back to the castle. We jumped through the window in master Aro's chambers. We walked to the throne room, giggling the entire way. We stopped at the door and I knocked.

"Come in!" Master Aro called and we walked in. The guard looked shocked that Jane was smiling and giggling, but she took no notice.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Master Aro, Master Caius and Master Marcus." I said bowing to each then walking to the centre of the room.

"Not at all. My I?" Master Aro asked and I nodded and walked up to him. I removed my shield and he smiled when he read my thoughts. "Thank you my dear."

"Not at all, Master Aro. Did I interrupt your conversation?" I asked and he shook his head. I saw Master Marcus looking at me in wonder and raised an eyebrow subtly in his direction. His eyes told me not to worry, so I didn't.

"Not at all, we-" he started bit was cut of by Edward roaring and glaring at Master Marcus. I was in front of Master Marcus in a second and I threw my physical shield around the three kings.

"She is mine! Isabella is mine!" He roared and shifted into a crouch. I saw the guard start to move but I held up a hand to stop them, and they did.

"ENOUGH! I am not yours! I never was, I was a girl who had felt her first love, but I am not that girl anymore. You left me, you left. You lost the right to call me yours, the day you left me in the forest, the same forest, which you told me not to go in. I nearly died there. I was comatose for months, I spent my whole time depressed, I didn't eat, didn't sleep, because of the nightmares. I woke up every night screaming. Then I started hanging out with Jacob, he made it better. Then you decide to kill yourself, so Alice turns up at my house, demanding I save you. I lost my best friend Jacob, because of you. Then I save you. You won't listen to the word 'no'. I could deal with all that. But then you try to attack one of my kings! Not going to happen!" I yelled at him and saw the guard, plus the Masters were all growling at him. I grabbed my lighter, flicked it, and then carried the flame in my shield. It merged with my shield until my shield was flame. I surrounded Edward with it, then pulled it tighter until it was nearly touching, I was about to squeeze tighter when a voice stopped me.

"Izzy. Izzy, I'm fine, Aro's fine, and Caius' fine. It's okay. Calm down. There is no longer a threat. Stop or you'll kill him. It's okay." Master Marcus whispered and I sat down on the step, still not dropping my shields. I heard clapping and looked up. The whole guard was clapping and smiling at me. Jane was the loudest. Master Aro came up to me and held out him hand. I placed mine in his and pushed my shield away.

'Are you all okay? I didn't do any thing wrong, did I?' I asked in my mind and Master Aro gasped.

"Of course not Izzy, you saved Marcus, but you could've gotten hurt." He scolded and I ducked my head.

"Sorry Master Aro, but I couldn't let any of you get hurt." I said and he nodded then looked over at the other masters, who nodded subtly.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he started but I cut him off.

"It's Izzy Marie Volturi." I said and he smiled.

"Izzy Marie Volturi, we would be honoured if you not only became our personal guards, but also became princess of Volturi." He said and I gasped.

"Master Aro, Master Caius, Master Marcus, I would be honoured to become your personal guard and the princess. Thank you." I said and hugged each I the kings.

"You would betray us; betray me, for these monsters? Why? They are monsters, they kill humans." He growled and I sunk into a crouch, in the background I could the guard growling, but I held up a hand once again to silence them.

"No, the Volturi, my family are not the monsters, you are, you say they kill humans, so? Murderers kill humans, they are the monsters, they do it for no reason, and vampires do it to live. To survive! Monsters? They are not the monsters, you are, you Edward Cullen, are the monster. You pretend to be the golden child, with the perfect record, perfect ability to control your blood lust. But you aren't perfect. At my eighteenth birthday, when I cut my finger, it was you that went to attack me, but then you pushed all your blood lust onto him, as he is the empath. You are weak. Major Jasper Whitlock, he is the stronger vampire ever, one drop of blood did not affect him, but then you add that he felt six other vampires blood lust, one of which, I was their singer. And then you throw me into the table, full of glass, what do you expect?" I yelled and he smirked.

"Yeah. I know that I snapped, but why would my family believe you, over me?" He asked and I pressed a button on my phone, which I had used to record what we saying on. I sent it to the three people I could trust, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I hit send and held it up for him to see.

"How about this? Going to your family now. That's why." I smirked and heard him gasp.

"No! NO! you ruiened verything! Carlisle is too guilty to tell me off, Esme too kind, Alicxe is working with me, and sleeping with me, Emmett is too dumb, Rosalie too vain and Jasper, Jasper is two depressed and loves Alice too much! Alice and i are the real coven leaders!" He screamed and I caught Jane eye. She through her phone to me and I put my shield up around everyone but Edward. I grabbed my phone and rung Jasper.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Jasper, it's Isabella, but please call me Izzy. Did you get my text? Are Em and Rosalie there, if not can you go somewhere that only they can here and put me on speaker?" I said and he gasped.

"Hey Izzy. Yeah I got it. We are alone. Carlisle and Esmé have just left to go hunting." He said and I smiled.

"Good. Now about what you just heard, I'm at the Volturi, but don't worry, the only one in danger is Edward, and I'll be the one to kill him. Now I've got something else for you to here. I'm sorry." I whispered and played the clip. In the background I heard Jasper roaring, smashing and finally sobbing. I hit my knees at the sound, so much pain, so much. I held in my sobs as I talked, I needed to be strong for Jasper "Guys? I'm staying with the Volturi from now on. They are my family, but so are you three. Would you stay here, just for a while? I will vouch for your safety." I said and I heard Rosalie answered.

"Izzy? We will be there in the morning,"

"See you then, bye." I said and hung up. I stayed where I was, kneeling on the ground, when a pair of feet came into view. They knelt next to me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Master Marcus asked and I shook my head.

"No, but I will be. Do not worry. It just hurt, to hear his pain. I will kill that malice pixie bitch, if I ever see her again!" I snarled and slowly stood. "Masters? Is there someplace, I can sleep?" I asked them and they nodded.

"You can sleep in my chambers. Come, I will show you the way." Master Marcus said and I nodded, before following him out. When we got to the door we sat on the bed and he started talking. "Izzy, my gift is to see people's bonds. Yours are amazing; would you like to here them?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes please." I said.

"I am your father, Aro and Caius, your uncles; Sulpicia and Athenodora are your aunts. Jane and Chelsea your sisters, Felix, Alec and Dimitri your brothers. And then there is your mate, you haven't met him before, he is not in this castle." He told me and I hugged him.

"Thank you father." I said and he tucked me in.

"Goodnight daughter." He said and I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Izzy, Izzy! Wake up." I heard a voice calling and opened my eyes to master Marcus's smiling face.

"Master?" I asked and he smiled.

"Please get up and get dressed, I will have breakfast brought around for you." he said and I thanked him. I walked the large closet and looked through the dresses.

I picked a dark blue cinched waist that flared the rest of the way, thigh length dress with a black assent. I paired it with a pair of black high heels and a dark blue ring, I also had on a silver oval necklace.

"Sister?" I called out and Jane was next to me in the next second

"Yes Izzy?" she asked and I smiled

"Can you please do my hair for me?" I asked and she gave me a dazzling smile. She put it up and then left half of it down, then she put in two bobby pins, with dark blue gems, in to pin it all in place. "Thank you sister. Let's go." I said and we left for the throne room. When we got there Felix was waiting at the doors. "Felix." I said with a smile as we walked through. Jane walked to her spot among the guard and I walked up to my father and uncles. "Good morning father, uncles. How was your night?" I asked with a smile and curtsied.

"We're good Izzy, and how was your sleep?" he asked and I smiled

"Better than yours I can presume." I joked then I walked up to Jane and hugged her whilst slipping her present into her hand, "Happy birthday sister." I smiled and she looked confused

"But, I was changed on April 18th not September 21st."

"I know, I mean your human birthday." I said and walked up to Alec who looked shocked. "What? Did you think I would forget my brother's birthday?" I asked fake upset and he looked stricken before he saw my smile.

"Of course not Izzy." he said and I hugged him whilst giving him his present. I pulled away and walked up to the front of the room and stood in front of the kings. "Kings, what is on the schedule today?" I asked and sat down on the steps.

"First, can you tell us your story? Then we have an execution." Uncle Aro said and I drew in a deep breath. "Of course, but you all will have to be patient with me, please." I said and they nodded, I took in a deep, shaky breath before starting. "When I was younger, my mum was never the adult; I always had to be responsible. She always brought home different men each night, but then one day when I was nine, she brought home Phil. He used to flirt with me all the time, until one night, he came into my room and he-" I stopped and took in a deep shaky breath before continuing "He raped me. He did this for hours then he beat me and told me that he would kill me if I told, and that my mother wouldn't believe me either. This went on for years, until I turned sixteen. That night, he- he knocked me out and took me to an abandoned warehouse, where eight of his friends were. They gang raped me then beat me, before leaving me for dead. But I didn't die; I walked home, beaten, bloody and broken. I climbed up the stairs and packed my carry on and a suitcase. I cleaned myself and got changed. I found my money stash and grabbed that too. I was at my front door when my mum turned up. "Where are you going?!" she yelled and I started to get mad, for the first time I was truly furious. I glared at her and yelled back. "I'm leaving. I'm going to live with Charlie!" and she glared at me. "You little bitch! After everything I've done for you?!" she yelled and I scoffed and she raised her hand to slap me but I grabbed it and bent it behind her back. "If you ever try to touch me again, I will break it!" I said in a cold voice and left. I got on a plane to Charlie place and moved in." I took a deep breath and a sob tore its way out of my chest. I hunched over as the memories tried to resurface but I pushed them back. I took another deep breath before starting. "When I met the Cullens, I couldn't believe that people as kind and pretty would talk to me. Edward, when I first fell for him, he was perfect and mysterious. Esmé was like the perfect mom and Carlisle the perfect dad. Alice was, she was perfect at the start, my best friend, and then she got pushy, forcing me into stuff I didn't want. Emmett is my big brother, he my Emmy-Bear, he's the best big brother ever, I love him. Rosalie, at first she hated me, she is fiercely protective of her family, but she warmed up to me, she is my big sister, and I loved her, even when she hated me. Jasper, he is my best friend, and I love him. When the Cullen's left, Edward took me out into the forest and told me that I was just a human, a distraction for him, and then he left me in the forest. I met two vampires by the names of Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, they saved me from myself." I finished in a whispered and fell to my knees. I bowed my head and sobbed. I felt the arms of a female vampire encompass me. "Rosalie?" I whispered and I felt her nod. I pulled my self together and stood. I turned to the kings and smiled. "Father, uncles, I would like to introduce some very special people. Emmett McCartney Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale and Major Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen otherwise known as the God of war." I said formally and everyone gasped.

"Izzy! Why would you introduce my like that? The Volturi have been after the god of war for years. They will kill me!" Jasper yelled and I snapped.

"You dare speak to me like?! I thought you were my best friend, no my brother, but apparently I was wrong!" I yelled then I put all my shields up, including my mask, so that I looked indifferent. "No, you are right; I should have known that, forgive me. Father, uncles, please spare him, he has helped me. I will be back this afternoon, do not worry. Goodbye father, Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius. Jane will know where to find me, but only Jane is allowed there." I said formally before I cloaked myself in my shield and left. I ran to the cliff and cried. I put my shield up so that only Jane could enter. After 10 minuets Jane found me. I looked at her then got an idea. "Jane? I'm going to have a makeover, inside and out, can you help?" I asked her and she gave me a blinding smile.

"Only if I can have one too." she said and I grinned.

"Of course." I grinned. I used my powers to levitate all the stuff we will need here. Clothes, makeup, hair dye, nail polish, shoes and accessories, then we got to work. For two days we worked with each other, and now we are closer than ever. Jane did my makeover and I did hers.

"Tada!" I brought over a full-sized mirror and Jane looked at her reflection and gasped. I had died her hair from light blond, to a dark, mahogany blond, with darker highlights, I used one of my powers so that it now reached her mid-back in curls. I dressed her in a mid-thigh length, hot pink dress, with a black rose over lay on the bust with a studded belt, the buckle in the shape of a 'V' for the Volturi. I paired it with a pair of black, wedge, 4 inch, high heel ankle boots. She had a set of big, silver hoop earrings and a silver infinity ring, that goes over two fingers. I then did her makeup, black Smokey eyes and thick mascara, cat eyeliner and light pink lipstick.

"I love it sissy! Now you!" she squealed and pulled me to the mirror and I froze, before lifting my hand up, the girl in the mirror copied me. Wow! This is me.

"Wow, OMG I love it." I said. Jane had died my hair from chocolate-brown to a dark brown, almost black colour, with red wine coloured streaks, it is a pixie cut with a side fringe. I was wearing an aqua strapless, floor length baby doll dress with dark blue beading around the bust, where the skirt of the dress met the bust, there was a silver 'V' for the Volturi. She paired it with dark blue high heels that had little gold studs on them. On each hand I had a dark blue bracelet, on my left pointer finger I had a ring, the base was in a Celtic knot form and the jewel was a diamond-shaped sapphire, on my right pointer was a ring that went over two fingers, on the top was an infinity symbol. She had given me a black choker necklace with a big blue stone on the middle of it, it had six chains hanging from it that looped around to the other side. She had put in a pair of big silver hoops. She had done my eye shadow in a blue Smokey eye look with Cleopatra eyeliner and light pink lipstick. She had painted my nails a metallic blue. "Thank you so much sister." I said and she smiled. "Let's go back," I said and we left. We ran to the castle, being careful of our dresses. When we reached the castle I immediately pushed Jane behind me, something was wrong.

"Izzy? Wha-"She started but I cut her off.

"Shh. something's wrong, stay behind me sister." I said and I felt another presence in my mind. 'Who?' I asked in my mind.

'I am your stronger persona, in the sense that I am more resourceful, I am tactical. I am Hecate, Queen of the Witches, protector of women and children, I am the Mother Goddess. Let me in, I swear to only protect, never attack. Let me in, you will still know what's going on, but I will be in control. Let me in' the voice whispered and I nodded.

'Please, come in, take over, but only to protect, never to attack, only in self-defense. Please protect my family, and my friends.' I said in a firm voice and my vision went back before I saw a figure flash in front of my mind. She's dressed in a floor length, Greek goddess style, white dress, with golden sandals that reached mid calf, holding twin torches. The figure had green eyes and long wavy dark brown, almost black hair, with silver head band that had three moons on it, and had strong facial features; she looked like a warrior, like a fighter. _Please goddess, save my friends and family, make sure Hecate does as she promised. _I thought before letting Hecate takeover completely.

**Hecate P.O.V**

I looked over at the girl who Izzy had pushed behind us, _'Jane, my sister'_ Izzy whispered and I nodded. I turned to face her and knelt so that we were face to face, as she had sunk to the ground.

"Sono Ecate, regina delle streghe, protettrice delle donne e dei bambini e io sono la Dea Madre, Izzy si ama molto e sì, lei è a posto. Siete a correre di nuovo a dove entrambi erano prima, e rimanere lì, nascosto, finché non arrivo. Mostra solo yourelf a me o Izzy, ma attendere che si dice le prime parole che Izzy ha detto a te, va bene? Jane? stare al sicuro. (I am Hecate, queen of the witches, protector of women and children and I am the Mother Goddess, Izzy loves you very much and yes, she is alright. You are to run back to where you both were before, and stay there, hidden, until I get there. Only show yourelf to me or Izzy, but wait until we say the first words that Izzy said to you, okay? Jane? stay safe.)" I whispered in Italian and she nodded before running away like i told her. I turned and faced the castle. I slowly walked up to the castle and put all my shields up, skin-tight. I extended my senses and could hear that there was a fight going on, i walked, silently, into the castle and down the long corridors until I got to the throne room. _'Who is who?'_ I asked Izzy in our mind.

_'That is King Aro, king Caius, king Marcus, my father'_ she said as I looked at a guy with long black hair, a guy with shoulder length blond hair, and guy with curly shoulder length brown hair. _'That is Sulpicia and Athenodora my aunts,' she_ pointed to a pair of women. One had wavy brown hair and the other blond. _'That is Felix, Alec and Dimitri my brothers.'_ She said and I saw three guys. One was tall with brown, the next shorter with brown hair and the third brawnier and had brown hair. _'That is Heidi, Afton, Santiago, Corin, Renata, Jett, Eliza, Alayla, Bridgette, Nate, Freya, Rihannon, Blaize, Kali, Thorn, Chase and Kearia. They are the guard.'_ She told me and I looked over at the girl who was in the middle of the room, she looked about 9, and had tears running down her face, her dark red hair whipping around her. I ran towards her and picked her up into my arms just as her legs gave out.

"Ferma! Sono Ecate, regina delle streghe, protettrice delle donne e dei bambini e io sono la dea madre. Non attaccare questa ragazza, lei sarà importante Izzy (Stop! I am Hecate, queen of the witches, protector of women and children and I am the mother goddess. Do not attack this girl; she will be important to Izzy)." I snarled and then put her behind me and walked backwards to a corner, where I was protecting her. Aro started to walk towards me and the girl but I snarled at him and put my shield up. I turned to the girl behind me and knelt to where she was cowering on the ground. "Sweetie? Non voglio farti del male, te lo prometto. Che cosa è successo? Va tutto bene? Qual è il tuo nome? Si prega di essere calmo (Sweetie? I won't hurt you, I promise. What happened? Are you all right? What is your name? Please be calm)." I said and sat crossed legged, and she crawled into my lap.

"I-I-I" she gasped before she started sobbing again.

"Shh, va tutto bene. Shh, va tutto bene. Puoi dirmi il tuo nome (Shh, it's okay. Shh, it's fine. Can you tell me your name?)" I asked and she nodded

"My name is Bell-Rose." She whispered and snuggled into my arms, before falling asleep. I picked her up, careful not to jostle her and turned to everyone else.

"Dove posso prendere Bell-Rose? In modo che lei può dormire (Where can I take Bell-Rose? So that she can sleep?)" I asked.

"She can sleep in my chambers. May I ask when will Izzy be back?" Marcus asked and I nodded.

"Appena ho Bell-Rose sicuro, lei tornerà (As soon as I have Bell-Rose safe, she will be back)." I said and they all nodded. I ran to Marcus chambers and lay down with Bell-Rose. I let Izzy take over again and watched as she kissed Bell-Roses forehead before all I saw was black. _Until next time…_


End file.
